A variety of studies of clinical disorders of male reproduction are in progress. Currently we report (1) new information for the interpretation of semen analysis; (2) the first demonstration of an anatomical disorder of the Sertoli cell within the testis of infertile men; and (3) evidence for sperm-leukocyte interaction.